


Just You

by crumplelush



Series: tumblr prompts [10]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is untameable and a free-spirit, very much wanting to do his own thing and hating to be constricted by others expectations. That’s exactly what appeals to Noh, exactly why he loves him, and it’s also why Noh is terrified. He knows that one day he’s going to lose this boy.</p>
<p>For the prompt Nohmmy 14: “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/gifts).



Tommy is spread out on the bed and writhing underneath Noh. He thinks he’s going to lose his mind over this boy, this crazy hectic human that he loves so much.

“Faster!” Tommy screams and Noh increases his pace, thrusting hard into Tommy who’s thrashing about like he’s having a seizure, his hands clawing down Noh’s back and Noh grunts in an effort to hold his orgasm back. He’s usually got amazing stamina but Tommy overwhelms him and he can never control himself around the younger boy.

“Come for me” he demands of Tommy, only it comes out as more of a plea than a command. One of Tommy’s hands leaves Noh’s back and works it’s way between the two of them, Tommy pulling himself off faster than Noh can see. He feels Tommy tighten around his cock and he bites into Tommy’s shoulder in an effort to last just a few seconds more, wanting Tommy to come before he does. 

It kind of works, in the way that it sets Tommy off - his entire body going still and rigid while his face contorts as if in pain - and Noh couldn’t hold off any longer if his life depended on it. He comes with Tommy still clenching around him and clinging to him life he’s a life raft in a storm.

They take a few seconds to let their muscles relax, foreheads touching and breath mingling into each other. Noh recovers first - as per usual - and he tilts his head to kiss Tommy as he withdraws, wanting to swallow the little groan of disappointment that Tommy always makes when Noh pulls out. Noh’s not even sure that Tommy’s aware he does it.

They separate and Noh rolls to the side, Tommy following until he’s laying on his belly looking towards his boyfriend. Noh pulls off the condom and throws it into the bin, laying back down on his side facing Tommy who’s grinning like the cat that got the cream. 

They don’t speak. Or touch even. Just look at each other and smile dopily. Noh is struck - not for the first time - how much he loves this man. Tommy is untameable and a free-spirit, very much wanting to do his own thing and hating to be constricted by others expectations. That’s exactly what appeals to Noh, exactly why he loves him, and it’s also why Noh is terrified. He knows that one day he’s going to lose this boy. One day Tommy will wake up and not want Noh any more, find someone else who’s more his type. Find a girl, or two, or twelve and Noh will be relegated to the position of ex and occasional teammate. And he so desperately wants that to _not_ happen, he’s willing to do anything to keep Tommy here with him forever. Not to tame him, but to run wild along with him. But Noh doesn’t know how to make that happen. What magic words he can say that will keep his boyfriend in his arms for the rest of their lives.

“Marry me”, he says and Tommy’s eyes widen in shock, but not as much as Noh feels.

He most definitely was not planning on saying that. If there’s one thing guaranteed to make Tommy run away it’s someone trying to hold him down. Noh should have just enjoyed the time they had left, instead of wanting more. Now he was going to lose him straight away and it was his own damn fault. Fucking idiot.

This all goes through Noh’s head while his mouth is still forming the words. He knows for a fact because the second he’s finished saying the two words Tommy is speaking. 

“Yes. God yes!” he says and launches himself at Noh, attaching his lips to his very shocked boyfriend, and kissing him aggressively.

“What? Why?” Noh asks as soon as Tommy lets him go, and then curses himself for it when Tommy’s face falls.

“You just proposed and you’re already backing out? What, was this some kind of practical joke? Because it’s not funny.”

“No! Not at all, I do want to marry you. I just. I thought you’d say no. I thought you wouldn’t want to be tied down.”

Tommy looks confused. “You thought I’d say no but still asked me anyway?”

“I wasn’t planning on asking. I want to be with you forever, but I thought you wouldn’t want to be tied down. So wasn’t planning on asking. It just kind of, slipped out”, Noh tries to explain and hopes that Tommy understands him.

Tommy’s looking amused now. “You’re a dumbass. Yeah, I hate being tied down but you don’t want to tie me down. You don’t want to stop me from living my life - you just want to live it alongside me. Right?”

“Yes, precisely.”

“And I want you to be next to me always as well.”

“Really? You don’t think you’ll get bored of me and run off with the first girl that smiles at you?”

Tommy rolls his eyes and huffs at that. “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.” He leans forward and kisses Noh again, softly this time and Noh’s body starts to react when Tommy pulls away laughing. “I don’t want anybody else, ever. It’s just you.”

“Just you”, Noh echoes and follows Tommy’s lips, pushing him flat on the bed and laying over him again. And as he kisses his way down his fiancé’s chest, Tommy’s fingers tightening in Noh’s hair in anticipation, he thinks about how lucky he is.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I'm crumplelush over on tumblr if you want to chat or give me a prompt or something. :)


End file.
